The Spider, The Bee, The Doll
by Majin Blues
Summary: The third installment of the Spider and Bee series. Juri and Cammy had been making headway on eliminating the last thing would stop them from achieving Juri's goal. The problem is that a certain Interpol agent seems to get in their way time and again.


She should have known that the last obstacle that would have put herself in their way was the infamous Interpol agent, Chun-Li. Apparently word had gotten out that Cammy went missing for several weeks and the number one suspect was none other than Juri Han. At first she thought it was cute that her other favorite toy was chasing her relentlessly but as time passed by the one eyed fighter was getting bored. "Perhaps I should see if I could break her just like my bee," the spider thought aloud with a dark grin. She was currently toying around with her pet because she wanted to let off some steam.

"Would you like it if we add someone else to our fun," the Taekwondo practitioner asked. The blonde beneath her squirmed but the korean woman could tell that her plaything wanted to be her only toy. "That is just adorable," Juri smirked as she let up on the woman beneath her only to re adjust her position as she had the blonde trapped between her legs. "Killer Bee, I'll make you an offer. You make me forget about her and it will continue to be just us but if you don't then you'll just have to learn about sharing." Fear and jealously preyed upon the blonde so she metaphorically leapt at the chance to please her master because she was nothing now without her.

Juri and her pet found themselves in Hong Kong again. The reason was to confront the Interpol agent and see the comical reaction when she revealed her friend was little more than her killer sex puppet. Speaking of which, their prey was only several feet in front of them. "Come my Killer Bee." The korean instructed as she put a bit more sway in hips as she approached the self-proclaimed 'strongest woman in the world' towards a nearly endless sea of alleyways.

The all too familiar buzzing sound alerted Chun-Li that polar opposite had arrived on the scene. Chun-Li instinctively rolled into a crouching fighting stance but to her surprise it wasn't the brash korean fighter but rather a petite woman in a bland robe that obscured the woman's face. The chinese police officer frowned but did not relax her stance as she was not about to let up her guard because it wasn't Juri Han. "But could mean... are you like her? The crazy murderous sociopath..." the kung fu artist attempted to ask but was cut off whatever it was that snapped against her cheek.

"Do not insult my mistress!" The woman said with what sounded like a british accent.

The chinese woman made herself get up to her feet before glancing at the robed woman in confusion. "You can't be," she uttered in confusion.

"Trust me China Doll, she is indeed your former kitten," Juri said from behind the struggling woman and swept both of her legs to knock the police woman's from underneath her. To make the woman more helpless the spider helped herself by placing the woman's hand cuffs on her. "You see, kitten here was trapped inside society's rules and morality and even without knowing it my Killer Bee wanted to be set free."

"You're lying," Chun-Li spat out only to be back handed by her friend again. She was confused as to how it had happened.

"You know Chunny, I think you should join us." Juri grinned at the idea. "She doesn't like the idea that you could steal me away from her but I can make it where we are all happy." The spider continued and ignored the fact that she was sitting straddled on top of her captive. "Besides we all want Bison to pay," her voice darkened with hate. "Blondie here wants to see him dead because she was supposed to be his back up vessel. But us, he took something from the both of us we'll never get back."

"What nonsense are you talking about?!" The cuffed woman snarled, knowing that her captor was getting to close to home.

"Nonsense? You would call your own father nonsense?! Or mine?!" The korean calmed down enough to continue on. "I suppose to you and Bison that the dead that pile up to the heavens is nonsense. I bet your right that my mother would agree with that sentiment. Or the fact that a half blind child lived on the streets and her only motivation was revenge is nonsense too." With that she stomped as hard as she could on the prone woman's stomach.

"Mistress?" The hooded figure, the woman known as Cammy, inquired if her master was fine.

"Don't worry, my dear killer bee, you can make me feel better when we get back." She shifted her deadly gaze back to the woman on the ground. "And after that we will have a little China Doll to assist us after all."

'The Strongest Woman in the World' got to get feet to attempt to defy her fate. "I won't... let you..." she gasped between words.

"Show her the error of her ways pet," Juri smirked.

"Yes mistress," Cammy replied. The last thing Chun-Li saw was a chi enhanced cannon drill.

Juri smiled as the last obstacle lay twitching in pain as body had yet figured how she was beaten. "I look forward to breaking you in as well." Her bee did her proud again and she would definitely be rewarded. Oh yes, she would be really well, Juri thought with a smirk.


End file.
